My Kryptonite
by Kryptonite 3000
Summary: Bulma begins to fall in love with a man she hardly knows! Prince Vegeta! Will Vegeta accept his fate to fall in love? Or will he deny it all? R&R, please!
1. Chapter 1

My Kryptonite  
By Lysette Mora

Chapter 1

Vegeta stood by the side of cliff, watching Gohan and Piccolo spar for the longest time ever as the bitter cold of fallswept his legs and face.

"Humph."

He watched and watched until his leg nerves were raw, when he finally decided to sit down.

"Hey, Mom! Dad!" Gohan called out when he saw Chi-Chi and Goku driving a Capsule Car.

"Hi, honey! How's everything going?" Chi-Chi asked cheerily as she hopped out of the Capsule Car.

"Fine. Hey! Dad, watch this!"

Gohan began to levitate like Piccolo, his eyes turning a bright green, and a dead tree nearby began levitating. It made a large _crack_ and then split into 10 large pieces of finely shaped firelogs.

"Awesome! Now we'll be warm! Piccolo, can you teach me that?" Goku asked heartily.

"Maybe..." Piccolo said as he laughed a little.

"Please?"

"Later, okay? Let's get back home... I'm really cold right now. Oh, and Vegeta, did you find something interesting?" Piccolo said as he looked sideways in Vegeta's direction.

"Yeah. You go to easy on this brat." Vegeta said as he pushed his way onto the Capsule Car. "Let me ask a question, Kakarrot..."

"Unh-huh?"

"Where is that blue-haired woman, Bulma? I need to speak with her."

"Last I saw her, she was fixing the Gravity Room. Whatcha need t' talk about?"

"That's my affair."

Vegeta normally acted pesky and irritated at the mention of Bulma, a blue-haired woman who constantly liked to change her appearance to her "almost-satisfied liking", but this time it seemed as though he was at peace with her, which seemed very strange to the others.

Not long after, Vegeta, Piccolo, Goku, Gohan and Chi-Chi arrived at Capsule Corporation.

Bulma and Master Roshi greeted them back, Roshi with an indiginous smile on his face and his arm moving in a circular motion at the point where Bulma's hind-quarters were.

"Let go of my BUTT, YOU PERVERT!" Bulma screamed as she smacked Roshi across his bald forehead, leaving a red mark across it.

"Heh heh..." Vegeta laughed under his breath as he ushered Bulma to another side of the yard.

"What's up, Vegeta?"

"Why were you rummaging through my room last night at half past two?"

"Oh... well... uh... you see..." she started roughly, her voice cracking.

Vegeta was pretty short, but in his presence, an "average, ordinary, everyday human woman" had nothing but the impression that she was about to be strangled by this Prince's strong grip.

"I remember giving you some clothes-"

"-Humph-"

"-and some jeans, socks and sneakers. I know you wore them all, and I was washing clothes..."

"At two in the morning?" Vegeta looked deeper into Bulma's big blue eyes to see if she was lying.

And to Bulma, it seemed as though she was being pressed between 2 blocks of concrete, representing his anger, and what she was really looking for: a place in Vegeta's arms.

"Well, I just wanted to grab them before you got angry at me... and..."

"Angry at you for what?" Vegeta raised an eyebrow. '_God, this woman makes to many assumptions..._'

"For asking you where your clothes were... heh heh..." Bulma laughed nervously.

Goku and Chi-Chi were listening to the conversation, spying from the back yard.

"Ooh..." Chi-Chi smiled. "How cute." she whispered.

"I think you were looking for something else rather than clothes at two o'clock in the morning, Woman..." Vegeta said, a tinge of sustained anger in his voice.

"OKAY! I couldn't sleep last night because I had a really bad nightmare. I went into your room to see if you were still awake, and I acted like I was looking for clothes so you could catch me and ask what I was up to. I just- I just..." Bulma said quickly as though she were running a race.

At this, Vegeta raised both his eyebrows.

"Were you looking to sleep in my bed with me?" Vegeta figured out.

Bulma was shocked to see that he figured out what she had really wanted.

"I'm not an idiot, you know." Vegeta stated promptly.

'_That's news..._'

"Yeah... I guess I was looking to sleep with you..." Bulma answered as she took her eyes off Vegeta.

"Humph... Go figure, huh?"

"Yeah..." Bulma answered exasperatedly.

"Well..." Vegeta started.

"Hm?"

"If it happens again, you're allowed to wake me up... and I'll _consider_ you staying in my bed with me. But don't tell anyone. Got it?" Vegeta said, looking at Bulma almost fondly.

"Okay!" she exclaimed happily.

She went into the building, smiling at Vegeta.

"Get from behind the house, now, you rats." Vegeta said seconds after Bulma shut the door.

"Uhh... We promise not to tell anyone!" Chi-Chi said quickly, not aware that she was only in more trouble now than she had ever been.

"Yeah, 'Geta! We promise!" Goku said, a slight tremor in his voice.

"Yeah, you'd better not, because if you do, I'll make sure Gohan gets his ass kicked in training, _you_ get killed and Chi-Chi spends the rest of her life in a whorehouse. Got it!" Vegeta said, obviously pissed off.

Both nodded, heading for the door.

Vegeta stood for sometime in the front lawn of Capsule Corp., his eyes fixated at the clouds that rolled by in the pastel blue sky.

"Pesky people... nosy... humph..." he muttered as he swept his feet across the grass and passed into the door.

"Hey, Vegeta! What do you want for dinner?" Bulma asked as she was searching through the cabinets.

"Anything. I'm fuckin' starving..."

"Mm-kay!"

He floated up to his room, his obsidian eyes glimmering in the afternoon light.

August passed on the wind's breath and leaves fell to the ground in the view outside his room window.

'_Why all of a sudden does she need me? It's as if I'm her... best friend or something now... She wasn't like this when I first came... not at all... hm..._' he thought exasperatedly.

An hour or two of his thoughts passed as he, Goku, Chi-Chi, Gohan and Master Roshi were called to have dinner.

"C'mon, everyone! Dinnertime!" Bulma called out.

Food was strewn neatly in piles on top of plates that rested on the table.

"I made a feast for Goku and you guys!"

"Thanks, Bulma!" Gohan smiled as he sat down. "This looks great!"

"Uh... Thanks." Vegeta said softly as he sat down. He saw Piccolo meditating outside in the corner of his eye.

"Piccolo! Sure you don't wanna eat?" Bulma called out.

"No..." he said, his eyes opening for a split second as he finally rested on the ground and he walked inside.

"Mm-kay... well, if you want water or anything, just ask me, OK?"

"Fine."

And Piccolo headed upstairs to his quarters where he was not seen for the rest of the afternoon.

They ate, Goku stuffing himself with almost 5 deluxeservings of everything on the table.

"You have problems, Kakarrot... you'll eat yourself to death if your ever stop training and keep eating." Vegeta smiled as he drank some wine.

"Yeah! I say just about the same thing, Vegeta, and he never listens!" Chi-Chi agreed.

"No! I always eat like this!" Goku argued childishly as he stuffed more rice in his mouth.

"So you like it, Vegeta?" Bulma smiled at her cooking accomplishment.

"Yeah, I guess... It's pretty good." He drank more wine as he said this. "One criticism, though."

"Really, what would that be?" Bulma raised an eyebrow, almost looking nervous.

"I'm supposed to get a toy with this." Vegeta joked.

"Ha-ha! Nice joke, 'Geta!" Goku said.

Goku then let out several small burps and finally said he was stuffed.

"This time, you wash your own dishes, Goku. Bulma went through all this trouble to make you a good dinner, now you have to do a job, too." Chi-Chi instructed.

"No, no, I'll do 'em! It's okay!" Bulma insisted when she finished eating. "But could one of you help me?"

"Uhh... I have homework!" Gohan excused himself from the table.

"My show's on!" Chi-Chi exclaimed. "Besides, Goku, Gohan and I really should be heading home now... heh heh..."

"I have to read something!" Roshi yelped feebly.

Everyone except Vegeta and Bulma had gone now. And Bulma was utterly disappointed.

"I guess I'll help." Vegeta said softly.

"Thanks, 'Geta."

"No problem."

They began to soak dishes into the soapy water mixture in the sink.

'_I hope he'll be like this for a while... I wanna talk to him._' Bulma thought as she stole a glance from Vegeta.

Once they were finished, Vegeta asked quietly and smugly,

"Is there something you would like to tell me? Bulma?"

"Uh... yeah... but I'll tell you later..."

She began to walk away, but Vegeta quickly grabbed her by the waist and pulled her towards him.

"You should tell me now... before I go to sleep." he said softly in her ear.

"I... I love you..." she said softly.

And Vegeta smiled from his vantage point.

She didn't expect what happened next...

_I took a walk around the world to ease my troubled mind_

_I left my body lyin' somewhere in the sands of time _

_ButI watched the world float to the dark side of the moon_

_I feel there's nothing I can do..._

_I watched the world float to the dark side of the moon_

_And after all I knew it had to be something to do with you_

_I really don't mind what happens now and then _

_As long as you'll be my friend at the end..._

_If I go crazy, then will you still call me Superman?_

_If I'm alive and well, will you be there, holdin' my hand?_

_I'll keep you by my side, you're my superhuman..._

_My Kryptonite..._


	2. Chapter 2

My Kryptonite  
By Lysette Mora

Chapter 2

_**Last time, on Chapter 1...**_

_**"You should tell me now... before I go to sleep." he said softly in her ear.**_

_**"I... I love you." she said softly.**_

_**And Vegeta smiled from his vantage point.**_

_**She didn't expect what happened next...

* * *

**_

Vegeta kissed Bulma hard on the lips, but all the while showing compassion for her.

"Vegeta... do you...?"

"Yes, I love you..."

He spoke so quietly, which was so unlike him. But Bulma didn't care.

This was the one man whom she had had a crush on even before Yamcha cheated on her.

This was the one man whom she had cared for somewhere deep in her heart.

Vegeta... was who she wanted to be with now and forever.

"Bulma, it's me! I need to speak to you!" a voice said whilst banging on the door, interrupting the moment.

It was Yamcha.

He was speaking from the outside, door locked, and he couldn't get in.

"Go away..." Bulma said as she approached the door.

"But... at least let me speak to you!"

"Fine..."

She opened the door, unwillingly but automatically, and Yamcha looked ultimately depressed.

Vegeta went upstairs, resuming his "regularly scheduled attitude" as to not make Yamcha suspect anything out of the ordinary.

"Look... about last week-"

"-Yamcha, you've done the same thing just about every time I take my eyes off of you. I think that would be... about thirty times."

Vegeta, instead of going into his room, began to eavesdrop interestedly.

"But... please, Bulma... I... I lost control of what I was doing... I thought I could get away with it, and I was stupid to try that..."

"Yeah, well, why don't you think about that, Yamcha? Why _didn't_ you think about that the other _twenty-nine times_, huh? Sorry, but our relationship is over... besides, I'm with someone else..."

Vegeta smirked as he heard this.

"Who?" Yamcha asked quickly.

"That's my affair. I'll tell you anyway, but if you tell the others, I'll make your life a nightmare, Got it?"

"Unh-huh... -gulp-."

Vegeta supressed the urge to crack up and managed as a small sneeze.

"I'm with-" Bulma said, but was interrupted.

"-Me." Vegeta intercepted as he climed down the stairs for a glass of water at the sink.

"WHAT! But... I thought... and he... but you said... and then he argued..." Yamcha sputtered.

"Speak English, boy." Vegeta said as he sipped quietly.

"I thought you hated each other... this is... CONFUSING!"

Yamcha left, running back to his house.

Bulma closed the door and looked at Vegeta as he drank his glass of water.

"You were there the whole time, weren't you?" Bulma raised an eyebrow.

"I might have been..." Vegeta smirked as he said so, approaching Bulma and putting his arms around her waist. "But... let me ask you something."

"Unh-huh?"

"Why did you not break up with the boy if he had cheated on you just about thirty times?"

"So you _were_ there the whole time! Well, he'd make up these excuses that seemed to win over me... I just can't believe that I'd be that stupid! I gave him ten times the amount of chancesthat other woman would have given if he were to cheat on them... Kami..."

She buried her head in his chest and hugged Vegeta.

"Wow... how could a genius... _perse_... be so dull-witted? I thought you were smart!" Vegeta joked.

"I am!"

"Riiiiiiiiiiight..." Vegeta said in a quiet, sarcastic tone.

"Vegeta, that's not funny. Stop it, or I'll give you a nickname you won't forget."

"And that would be..."

"Veggie-chan."

"Dear God, my mother used to call me that..." Vegeta mocked a scared, yet sarcastic tone.

"Really?" Bulma asked, almost surprised.

"Really really."

_You called me strong, you called me weak,_

_But still your secrets I will keep._

_You took for granted _

_All the times I never let you down._

_You stumbled in and bumped your head,_

_If not for me,__then you'd be dead_

_I put you up, and put you back on solid ground._

_If I go crazy, then will you still call me Superman?_

_If I'm alive and well, will you be there, holdin' my hand?_

_I'll keep you by my side, you're my superhuman..._

_My Kryptonite..._


End file.
